DiegoxShira One-Shots
by GoldenSaber
Summary: This is a collection of one-shot stories I will be doing primarily of Diego and Shira, but other members of the herd may be mentioned occasionally.
1. Christmas with the Herd

**Yay I'm back! I had a great trip, but now back to stories. This is a Christmas story of the whole herd, not just Diego and Shira. What's Christmas without family anyway? Hopefully you guys enjoy it. Leave reviews plz! Oh, and Merry Christmas! **

The herd was gathered around the Christmas tree that Manny and Diego had recently carried back from a nearby forest. They were enjoying life, no enemies or worries anywhere, just being together as a family.

It was Christmas Eve. The ground was covered in a thin layer of snow, which was still lightly falling creating the perfect atmosphere for this special night. A large fire illuminated the surrounding area, of course made by none other than the Fire King himself. The trees were swaying gently in the light winter breeze, branches covered with snow and small icicles hanging from them. It was a perfect night and nothing could ruin that.

Everyone was helping decorate the tree. Manny was in charge of putting the star on top since only he could reach that high. Diego and Shira were busy trimming some branches off to make it look better and also tied it down. Ellie, Crash, and Eddie were stringing lights around made from vines and glowing stones in nearby caves. Peaches had Louis on her trunk, who was hanging ornaments higher up. Sid and Granny were also hanging ornaments, but at the base of the tree. Most of the ornaments were seashells and pinecones hooked on with some string. Of course Manny had his own special ornament he made out of ice, containing the shapes of all the members of the herd. He made one after Peaches was born as well, except it was more like a wind chime than an ornament.

Soon after it was decorated, they all put their presents under the tree. Each one was wrapped in a paper-like substance with various colored bows on them to label whose was whose. They were paired up to exchange gifts they made for each other: Manny and Ellie, Peaches and Louis, Crash and Eddie, Sid and Granny, and Diego and Shira. Of course they had to wait until the next morning to open them.

The next day, everyone gathered back around the tree, anxious to exchange gifts and see what they got.

"Ok everyone, time to trade presents!" said Manny.

He gave Ellie her gift first, which was a tiara carved out of ice.

"Oh Manny, it's beautiful! I love it!" Ellie said.

"Well, you are my queen" he said with loving eyes.

She returned a smile, then said "Here's your gift hon." She gave him a pair of earmuffs that she made from some cotton and string.

"These will be useful. Thanks dear!"

"Alright, our turn! Here you go Peaches" Louis said. He made her a small bouquet of purple flowers to put behind her ear.

"Wow! These are lovely. And they smell great too! Thanks Louis, you're the best."

He blushed and said "So are you. Merry Christmas."

"Here Louis, open yours!" She made some claw extensions out of sharp stones that fit over his claws.

"Alright! Now I can dig twice as fast! Thanks Peaches."

"Hey bro, open mine now!" Crash said to Eddie.

"No, you open mine first!" They started arguing back and forth as to who would open who's first.

Manny stepped in and said "Why don't you open them at the same time?"

"Ok!" they said simultaneously.

Crash had made Eddie a small wind chime from some bones, an apple core, and some dead bugs. Ironically, Eddie made the same thing for Crash, except it had a peach core instead of an apple core.

"Alright, thanks bro!" Crash said.

"You too! It's awesome!" Eddie said back.

"Hey Sidney, open mine now." Granny said, while smacking him on the head with her walking stick.

"Ow! You don't have to hit me. Uh, what are these for?" She gave him some fruit that was covered in a slimy liquid.

"Can ya chew these for me? I lost my teeth again."

"Ew. Well thanks for tryin Granny" he said with a disgusted look on his face.

"Ok Granny, open mine up now." He had found her "lost" teeth and wrapped them up for her.

"Ah, thanks Sidney. I've been lookin for these." He was relieved he didn't have to chew that repulsive fruit up for her.

"Alright, looks like we're up. Here ya go kitty. Merry Christmas." Diego said to his new mate. He was really looking forward to giving her this gift he made.

Shira gasps and says "Oh Diego, it's gorgeous! I can't believe you made this for me!"

He made her a new earring to go with the other two she had, except this one was orange and white just like his fur. It was the biggest of the three.

"It took a while, but I finally got it just right. I'm glad you like it."

"Like it? I LOVE it! Thank you, thank you, thank you! Can you put it on me?"

"Sure. Hold still." It didn't hurt because she already had a third hole in her ear from a previous earring she had lost. He slid it right in, a perfect fit.

"I hope you like this. It took some time to make and was hard to keep hidden from you" Shira said. She had been working on a necklace like the one Sid made, but it was a little more masculine looking.

"Oh wow, that looks awesome! Thanks kitty. I love it!" He slid it on, not feeling ashamed to wear a necklace from Shira. If it had been from Sid, he would have torn it off, but not until he was out of sight.

Everyone loved their gifts and were conversing with each other. Suddenly Shira spoke up.

"Everyone, I have an announcement. There is one more gift, and everyone gets to share it." She was excited yet nervous to tell everyone the news. Not even Diego knew what she was about to say.

"I'm….I'm pregnant!"

Everyone looked at her in shock, especially Diego since he was the now soon-to-be-father. A brief silence filled the air, then…

"OH MY GOSH! CONGRATULATIONS!" Everyone was ecstatic and so happy for her. Diego still was in shock, not sure what to make of the news he just heard.

"Way to go tiger, I knew you'd be a father one day" Manny said, happy for his buddy.

"Diego, aren't you happy? You're really quiet." Shira said to her mate.

Something unexpected happened then, something she had never seen come from him before. He started crying.

Sobbing he said "I-I can't believe it. I'm a father. I'm a FATHER!"

He was filled with happiness and joy. This was the best Christmas he ever had, now that he would have his own family soon. Life couldn't be any better.


	2. New Years Eve

**Happy New Year everyone! This is a one-shot just for the occasion and is a sequel to my first one-shot, Christmas with the Herd. It is primarily DiegoxShira, but mentions some herd members. I know it's a little short, but regardless I hope you enjoy it! Leave reviews please! **

It had been a long and eventful year for everyone in the herd, but especially for two certain sabers. Diego met Shira earlier in the year after him and his two friends, Manny and Sid, were separated from their herd, along with Sid's senile Granny. She was a pirate at the time serving under a vicious and cold-hearted ape named Captain Gutt. At first, she had no interest in the golden-furred male. After a few significant events occurred, she realized her true feelings toward him and ultimately decided to join his herd. It was the best decision she had made in her whole life and she never regretted leaving her past behind.

Since then, her life has been nothing but fun and enjoyable. Diego has been happier than usual also since she came into his life. He wasn't bothered by Sid as much anymore because he was with her all the time. Even though he had been with Manny and Sid and the rest of the herd for a while, he still felt lonely inside. That feeling left him though once he met her. They became closer and closer as time went on and by Christmas, Shira was expecting. She surprised everyone on Christmas Day, but no one was as surprised as Diego. Now it is New Year's Eve, and everyone is eagerly awaiting what the new year has in store for them.

They had decided to spend that evening together, away from the herd. It was a special night for them, but every night was special to them as long as they were together. The sky was clear and there was a cool, light breeze flowing through the trees and over their fur. Everything felt perfect, like nothing could go wrong anywhere in the world. They were nuzzled close to each other to keep warm in the chilly winter night. One of them spoke up.

"It's been a long tough year, hasn't it?" Diego says.

"Yeah. It got better when I met you though" Shira says smiling.

Returning a smile, he says "Ditto."

She stares up into the sky, her eyes glistening like the stars.

"I always loved to look at the stars. They made me feel like I wasn't alone, even though I knew I was while on that ship. Deep down I knew I didn't belong there."

Noticing she had a sad look in her eyes, he tried to soothe her.

"Well you never have to rely on them again. You will never be alone as long as I am here. I will do everything in my power to keep you and the kids safe."

She looked back down at him with a loving smile and affectionate eyes. No other saber could ever take his place or ever would. He was a softie, which is what she loved most about him. She knew he would be a great and loving father, willing to sacrifice himself for them. Of course, she would do the same thing without hesitation.

In the distance, the herd was gathered and Sid, Crash, and Eddie were getting ready to set off some homemade fireworks. To everyone's surprise, the fireworks worked perfectly and lit up the sky. Diego and Shira watch them from their spot a short distance away.

"Wow, I can't believe they actually worked. I expected them to either blow up on those three idiots or not work at all" Diego says jokingly.

"I know right? Who knew they could pull it off" Shira says agreeing with him.

Suddenly, a vivid light appeared from behind that caught their attention and they turned around to see something neither of them had ever seen before.

Apparently they were far enough north to be able to see Aurora Borealis – the Northern Lights. They had spent many nights at their new home and had never seen it before, so why now? Neither of them could figure out why, but that didn't bother them. They were transfixed on the lights that were emanating different shades of blue, green, pink and white in the sky. It was breathtaking and neither of them could take their eyes off of it.

"Wow. That's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen!" Shira exclaims with her eyes fixed on the lights.

"You sure are. I mean, wait, uh, THEY sure are" Diego says correcting himself. He felt embarrassed by his remark and started blushing a little.

Giggling, Shira says "Aww, thanks softie. And don't be embarrassed. It was cute."

They soon heard the countdown from the herd.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1…HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Of course it wouldn't be the new year if they didn't share a kiss at midnight. They embrace each other for a short time.

"Happy New Year kitty. I love you."

"Happy New Year softie. Love you too."

Both smiled and they cuddled up together for the night, eventually falling asleep in each other's arms. This new year surely would be the best year of their lives.

**A/N:**

**My focus starting now is on my main story 1000 Times. I should have a new chapter out hopefully by Friday. I've just been kinda dry on ideas lately. Anyway, sorry for the delay on that. **


End file.
